pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malva (Adventures)
Malva is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Kalos region. Appearance Malva has a slightly tanned skin and a pink hair with a ponytail and curls on her shoulders. Her eyes are hidden behind a pair of red-shaded sunglasses. She wears a black turtleneck that cuts of at the navel and red and black jeans with several diamond shaped cut outs at the front revealing some parts of her legs, as well as black high-heeled shoes. Personality Malva is a secretive person, who hides her affiliation with Team Flare. A quite feisty woman, Malva tries hard to complete tasks within Team Flare to please the leader, Lysandre, thinking herself as his equal. This goes deep as to serve Lysandre and protect him. She is jealous of Diantha, feeling she is not as beautiful, talented or well-raised as the Champion of Kalos region. Biography X & Y arc Malva first appeared on the Holo Caster, explaining the chaos created by Xerneas and Yveltal.X&Y003: Inn-teresting Developments Alexa watched Malva during the news report, surprised nobody said a word about the incident in Vaniville Town.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem Malva also watched the news and saw how Diantha suddenly decided to take a break from her job as an actress. Malva decided to stalk Diantha, to find out what Diantha was plotting.X&Y016 Malva returned to Team Flare headquarters, interrogating a grunt, who was supposed to bring a Mega Stone. She took back her Pyroar that Aliana lent from her. She then found Fennekin's Poké Ball that went missing when Trevor had it back then. Malva took it for herself and crushed the Pokédex beneath her heel, deciding to actively help Team Flare.X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon Malva eventually contacted a person, who was supposed to kidnap Diancie. The thief returned with some diamonds. Malva was pleased about the diamonds Diancie created and took them for herself, but had Pyroar burn the thief, since he still failed in his mission.X&Y022 Y found out Malva talking to Celosia near the path where the Rhyhorn racers train. Y realized Malva must be one of the people that infiltrated the media to cover the truth about Vaniville Town. Malva returned Celosia her Aegislash, pleased the experiment was a success, managing to control 15 people at once.X&Y023: Burning Fletchinder Malva anticipated when Aegislash would control the townsfolk to move the Xerneas tree. Celosia sensed someone was spying on them and slashed a rock with her Honedge, behind which Y was hiding. Fortunately for Y, Froakie evolved into a Frogadier and jumped high before Celosia and Malva could even notice. Malva suspected it were just a bunch of Rhyhorn, who were passing by. Malva continued talking, claiming they need a Key Stone to power the Ultimate Weapon. Celosia decided to go after X's Mega Ring, but Malva had other trainers in mind.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier Y followed Celosia and Malva, who reached the Xerneas tree. Malva and Celosia were amazed, while Malva decided to defeat the Shalour City's "Mega Evolution successors", Korrina and Gurkinn. Malva left the scene, while Y was reunited with her friends.X&Y025: Gathering Klefki After Korrina, Diantha and Gurkinn arrived to stop the moving of the Xerneas tree, Malva was pleased all "the key players" have arrived to the scene.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant Malva jumped down and decided to battle Diantha, sending her Braixen to trap her and Diantha in Magic Room.X&Y027: Changing Gengar Diantha knew well Malva was a member of Team Flare, who infiltrated the media to cover the truth about Vaniville Town. Malva confirmed that, even if she was not the leader of the organization. Malva was slightly displeased Magic Room did not negate the effects of the Mega Stone, but also used the move to separate Diantha from the world to make her suffer. Diantha was confused and was told her beauty, talent or being well-raised did not allow Diantha to suffer. Malva had Braixen trap Diantha and Gardevoir with Fire Spin, since she intended to keep Diantha enough to move the Xerneas tree. The sphere, in which both Diantha and Malva were, was pulled into the ground.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen When everyone was absent, Malva captured Yveltal, who was just below Xerneas in the cocoon form and defeated the Champion, Diantha. When Y wanted to destroy the Ultimate Weapon, Malva appeared with Yveltal and started battling Xerneas. However, Xerosic, Aliana and Mable warned Malva both Yveltal and Xerneas were evenly matched - there was no way one side could won. With that, Malva saw as the children and the Gym Leaders held Xerneas, who took them away from the battlefield.X&Y033: Rhyhorn Charges Diantha recalled her battle with Malva and told Blue she was aware Malva was also a member of Team Flare, but could not determine who Essentia really was.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Malva watched Lysandre training at the Pokémon Village. Xerosic came to report something, but Malva shushed him. After his training was over, Malva gave Lysandre a towel. Lysandre was thankful Malva has found a Key Stone, as well as Yveltal, to aid Team Flare. Malva was flattered, but frowned when Lysandre asked about Diantha. Malva replied Diantha was killed and her corpse was rotting. Lysandre was told about Professor Sycamore, so Malva told they could've gone to the Lysandre Cafe. However, Xerosic noted Sycamore posted his two assistants, Sina and Dexio, to watch over it. Lysandre ordered them both to stay at the Pokémon Village and left.X&Y035: Scizor Defends Malva intercepted Diantha close to the Pokémon Village. Malva had Talonflame stop Diantha, though exclaimed she wasn't here to stop Diantha, but to hurt her, as Talonflame attacked Diantha's face.X&Y042: Yveltal Steals However, Diantha used a tactic to open the Poké Ball at bottom of her leg to send Gardevoir, thus protecting her. Malva, however, showed she took Diantha's Key Stone and flew off with Talonflame. Diantha and Gardevoir went after her; Diantha refused Y's help, declaring she would end her fight with Malva as a Champion.X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered Gardevoir and Talonflame clashed, while Malva belittled Diantha's title, claiming being a Champion had no effect in the battle. Talonflame made another attack, causing Diantha to hang onto Gardevoir, while Malva saw Talonflame was excited as she was to please Lysandre.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Malva continued to taunt Diantha. Seeing Lysandre falling down, Malva let go of Talonflame, whom Gardevoir defeated. Diantha tried to reach Malva's hand to rescue her, but Malva refused and tried to rescue Lysandre. Instead, Malva fell down with Lysandre, and was seriously injured. Diantha, Siebold, Wikstrom and Drasna gathered and took Malva's unconscious body away.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Pokémon On hand Lost Temporary See also *Malva (anime) *Malva (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Flare Category:Elite Four